


My boyfriend does my makeup  (and I'm slightly okay with it)

by fandomtrashheap



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Artist Yixing, Baekhyun is a beauty vlogger obviously, Dancer Yixing, M/M, Yixing doesnt know shit about makeup, YouTuber Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashheap/pseuds/fandomtrashheap
Summary: In which Yixing is terrified of makeup past ChapStick, which is totally makeup in his bookBaekhyun doesn't really like himself in this so he wears makeup.





	My boyfriend does my makeup  (and I'm slightly okay with it)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay when I saw Yixing knows shit about makeup, I mean he knows what lipstick , eyeshadow, and lip gloss is. That is about it folks.

"This is going to be so awful Baek."

"Probably." The younger was already pulling out all his makeup for Yixing to try on him. Baekhyun eyes the tons of colors , sticks, and pallets he's pulled out. "I'm camera shy." Yixing tried. Baekhyun stiffled a laugh, "You paint for a bunch of people all the time,  _and_ you play the piano for them. On camera."

"The difference is they only ever see my hands. I've only shone my face a few times." Baekhyun kissed his cheek. "You're still getting your makeup done." Yixing looked down at the makeup. "Why are you doing this to me? I'm a great boyfriend. I've never came home drunk off my ass, I've never ended up on the roof from being drunk off my ass, I've never-"

"Okay so I got drunk off my ass a lot and did dumb stuff. It's in the past!"

"You were on the roof last Saturday. "

"That was a while ago. "

"Today is Monday. "

"Are you stalling me? Because one way or another makeup is getting on your face. " Yixing was about to say something but Baekhyun spoke again, "ChapStick is not makeup Byun Yixing and you know it. "  _Byun Yixing._ He still couldn't get over the fact that that was his last name now. The full change was Zhang-Byun on documents ,but no one close to them really used it and stuck with original last names. 

It didn't bother the couple, it didn't change that they were fucking married. They were practically conjoined at the hip before so not much had changed, other than the fact there were rings now plus legal stuff . Oh the rings. Yixing's was a black band with a purple stone in the middle , Baekhyun's was grey with a white stone in the middle. If you ask Baekhyun he will say he was very calm during the proposal, if you go to Instagram and see Kyungsoo's post however, you will see Baekhyun is a liar.

"Why is it named My Boyfriend Does My Makeup? We aren't boyfriends anymore."

"I know, " Baekhyun set up the camera, "It's just everyone does it with boyfriend. I'll remember to change it. " Baekhyun said , you know. Like a liar.

Yixing never wore makeup according to Baekhyun , so he didnt need to now. He began to regret saying yes to doing this , well more than he already did. "Isn't this normally where the other does the makeup on the makeup king."

"Makeup  _queen_ and yes , but I've decided to use you as my model."

"Why?"

"Dimple," Baekhyun replied and poked the little hole softly. "A little eyeliner and eyeshadow cant hurt anyone. Its just me Xingxing , I look great so don't expect to look bad." Baekhyun had some mystical tool making his eyes darkly rimmed . He had some dark pink/red eyeshadow on his eyelids and an indigo at the bottom . Yixing had to admit , it was flawless. "Still so full of yourself Zhang Baekhyun. " Baekhyun giggled at the last name before kissing him softly. 

"Now let's shoot this video." 

이싱-과 백현 

 

"Hey guys! It's Makeup Monday and today I've got with me my lovely now husband Yixing! Say hi babe!"

"H-hi." Yixing gave a sheepish wave and Baekhyun smiled. "His channel is called Central Station and the link is in the description! " Baekhyun pointed downward with a big smile. "So we just got back from Seoul from our honeymoon where I vlogged one of the days and allowed Luhan to have more than one day on the channel. Worst idea ever. "

"What is that?" Yixing finally said . Baekhyun smirked, "So he speaks. Relax , it's just foundation , a basic thing really. So as usual on these days , I am going to tell you a story. This time I will tell you the story of why I started wearing makeup." He said as he added the makeup onto Yixing's face. 

Yixing has never heard this story actually.

"Believe it or not I did not pop out of the womb with kick ass eyeshadow and blending skills. In fact, I kinda sucked until I was nineteen . - Don't forget to try and match your neck color if you want them to blend. All makeup used will be mentioned in the description as well , Yixing tap me if you need to blink babe. - I started getting interested in makeup when in was around eight or nine. I played with my mom's lipstick at almost every chance, there is an ugly picture of me with it all over my face somewhere in this apartment and I have one with me at all times . If you beat me in a game of rock paper scissors you get to look at it."

"I've seen it multiple times , I have a copy for blackmail." 

"Yeah he's seen it befor- wait what!" Baekhyun stopped moving and started laughing , which made Yixing laugh. "Are you gonna cut us laughing out?"

"Nah. Fans make videos of just someone laughing , I'll give them new material." Yixing just shook his head as Baekhyun pulled out something else . "Next up is concealer hoes. I'm using my brush I named-"

"You named your brush?"

"Yes his name is Xiumin and we're very happy together. Anyway apply it under the eyelids , the T area , and around your nose. Those places need most attention in the winter when it's negative fucking a billion. I wanted to live somewhere where it didn't get this cold. Nooo Yixing wanted to live in Houston Texas . Where it can have all four seasons in a week."

"False it only has two. Extreme winter and extreme summer."

"We have fall though , it last around forty-five minutes. Carrying on my story now , my mom began teaching me what makeup actually was after she saw how happy it made me. My dad said he didn't want me to play with 'Girl stuff.' So I didn't get to really experiment with what it was for a while. I watched a lot of Kpop though, and I saw boys wearing makeup and I wanted to be like them. Like some of you guys have seen them. G-Dragon , the entirety of shinEE, the other Byun Baekhyun who I aspire to be as cool as. So when my parents divorced I got back into makeup , I was probably thirteen." Baekhyun pulled out a evil looking thing . "Baek? "

"An eyelash curler. It doesn't hurt ," He saw Yixing's face , which said 'please don't use that on me.' He nodded and put it back. "Yixing doesn't want to use it so we won't use it. Onto eyeshadow!" He pulled out a few brushed and like twelve colors. "Am I going to become a clown? Cause that's what it looks like." 

"Nope , you're about to become a makeup Prince. Because I am the queen and no one takes the queens spot. It's only like a few colors . Light brown , reddish brown, and purple brown. Back to story time now. I would practice on dolls a lot or with my girl friends , not a girlfriend because I was small and gay. Now I'm taller and still gay. My best friend helped me come out to my mom and brother , my mom said she always knew. Which isn't very suprising. My brother though, huh , he couldn't even look at me for weeks. I put down makeup entirely until I was fifteen then." 

Yixing hasn't ever met Baekhyun's brother, now he knew why. He wanted to hold the boy forever, keep him safe. He tapped him and blinked , not because he needed to but because he felt like he was going to cry. He felt Baekhyun's brush blend something together , he knew what that was at least.

"Don't worry guys this story has a happy ending. When I was fifteen I realised I couldn't please everyone, so I focused on pleasing myself and my mom. All she wanted was for me to get good grades and be happy. I had the good grades part down,and knew how to make myself happy . So I picked up the lovely eyeliner and started again. Also I am using eyeliner right now , just a simple black color guys. Nothing cheap but nothing too fancy either. It's just eyeliner you can be a broke ass with it , I mean I don't buy super expensive eyeliner and I still look like a million bucks. "

"You always look like a million bucks. "

"You're my husband you can't say anything. Just a simple line above and under the eye . Maybe two if you want it darker , but no more than two because no one needs to look emo right now. Not going for a Gerard Way look right now. I started using makeup again when I was fifteen for two reasons ; one it made me happy . Two , I wasn't really cut out for the manly role but I wasn't the cute type  either. Yixing you can't talk because you always think I'm cute.  Since I didn't fit into the other two I decided the only other thing I could be was beautiful. " 

Once again Yixing tapped him so he could blink away tears . Did Baekhyun really think of himself as not beautiful without all this eyeshadow and foundation? Baekhyun rarely went anywhere without some sort of thing covering his face . Bareface Baekhyun was rare to see , even for Yixing. 

"My first look was actually not too bad. I had gold eyeshadow that was really cheap , like really cheap. I made it work though in some ways , my blending skills weren't all that good so I stook to one color. As you can see Yixing has pretty amazing eyebrows so I'm not going to need to fill them in actually. Onto cheeks now guys! Just a little blush for you babe , it's a fair color for you because your skin is cute and I'm guessing you don't want girl colors right now . Maybe for a next time."

"Nope not next time."

"So you're implying that there will be a next time? Glad you're liking the job." Yixing just huffed . "You know you could've opened your eyes when I stopped working on them." Yixing's eyes opened slowly and saw his Baekhyun up close to him.

"Anyway, slowly but surely my skills got better and I learned the art of eyebrow filler. The more I found out about makeup the more it felt like leveling up as a Pokemon or something. I don't think my brother ever accepted all of this but he got used to it. My dad has been out of my life since I was five , that's okay for me. I try to surround myself with my friend , family , and makeup. "

"Hey Baek?"

"Hm?"

"What's your favorite look you've had?"

"That's hard but I think my favorite look would have to be the one I wore when I was like twenty-one . I had decided to listen to Chanyeol and hit up this little cafe where people come to sing and stuff while people listen. "

Yixing smiled ,he knew this story.

"I had on a more flamboyant version of what you've got on your face . I had come into the cafe and saw this dude up there , he had perfectly clear skin and he was playing guitar while singing and I was floored. So after his little performance I went up to him and asked two things ; his name and what makeup he was using. You know what he said? "

"My name is Zhang Yixing and I don't wear makeup. Then I bought you coffee and we talked. You gave me your number and well the rest is history." 

"You're cheesy! Oh, also you're done, turn and face the camera. You look hot."

"You can't call me hot , you're my husband." Yixing did what he was told and looked at the mirror over the camera. "So how did I do?"

"I look good actually. Not bad." Baekhyun's eyes widened , "Not bad? Only not bad? I was expecting a 'Amazing Baekhyun ' or 'Wow I love It' I'm disappointed really."

"Okay you did fantastical . Happy now?"

"Very. Now say bye to the viewers in Mandarin please!" Yixing rolled his eyes and bowed slightly to the camera. "再见! Now say bye Baek."

"Annyeong! See you Wednesday! " With that Baekhyun cuts off the camera. "Well that went well. Did you mean it when you said there might be b a next time? "

"I guess." Yixing was currently somewhere else in his mind. "Hey Xing , what's wrong. You have to tell me." 

"Do you really think you need makeup to be beautiful Baekhyun? " Baekhyun looked at him. "How else do you think I got here?"

"You're pretty without makeup you know."

"You're not allowed to say I'm pretty you're my hus-" 

"Exactly , and your husband normally gets to see you without makeup. It's been forever since I've seen you bareface to her then when I get up and go to bed. " 

"When I was in school I was called weird for my face without makeup , and I was called weird for my face with makeup. I couldn't please anyone, so it was either one or the other."

"You please me with and without all the products. The only people you should try to please are your mom , yourself then me. " Baekhyun didn't say anything but left and went to the bathroom. He came out a few minutes after , with the bright colors all gone from his face. Baekhyun had taken off all his makeup for Yixing. 

"Happy now? " Yixing looked at his face. Baekhyun had normal people skin , with small bumps every here and there. He was human despite what the cameras made him look like . Baekhyun held out a bunch of makeup remover wipes, "If I'm going to be naked so are you." Yixing did what he was told , and the makeup was long gone on their faces . 

" Am I really that pretty?"

"Definitely Baek. You were sent on this earth to make other people wish they looked like you . Do you like you?"

"I think I'm learning to like this, can I still wear makeup?"

"Wear makeup as often as you want. But I'll always like this better. I might be your little assistant every now and then if you'd be my assistant sometimes when I paint." 

"But yours is so boring! I have to stay there for like eight hours!"

"Yours isn't? "

"Shut up."


End file.
